


Better Than Ice Cream

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-07
Updated: 2002-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark thoroughly enjoy a creamy treat. Part of the CLexfest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Ice Cream

## Better Than Ice Cream

by HYPERFocused

<http://members.aol.com/hyperfocused>

* * *

Warnings: Reading this fic/poem too fast could cause an ice cream headache. Part of the ClexFest at: <http://www.kardasi.com/Lexclusive/ClexFest> Challenge: The boys go out for ice cream and Clark gets some naughty ideas when he sees the way Lex devours the treat. (Kerri) Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to Clark, Lex, or the Good Humor man. (I bet Clark keeps Lex in very good humor, though) Author's note: The CLex isn't empty calories. Thanks to Sarah McLachlan for the title. How could I not write this, with "Your love is better than ice cream Better than anything else that I've tried" in my head? Feedback is delicious. 

* * *

Lex was hot. 

Lex was hot, and frankly, a little bit sticky. He'd spent a long, uncomfortable day at the crap factory, handling an equipment crisis that caused the already high temperature of the place to skyrocket. Luckily, no one had been hurt, but the cost of damages wouldn't help the fledgling business. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth owning LexCorp. He was only 23, he should be out sowing oats, not creating fertilizer. But he did have goals in life. Beating his father was high up on his list. and this was an acceptable way to do it. 

Even higher on his list of priorities, was his relationship with Clark. He guessed they couldn't call it a "relationship' yet, since neither had declared any feelings stronger than friendship, but they both knew there was more there. It was only a matter of time before one of them made their move. Lex was quite enjoying the flirting. 

Deciding against taking the adult route that afternoon, he changed into more casual (for him) clothes, and called Clark to invite him to go for ice cream, and a little distraction at the castle. Perhaps a swim, or a movie. He didn't care which, he just wanted Clark's company. 

Clark was glad for the chance to get away. It was true, he couldn't feel the heat in the same way as other people, but somehow, it was just as oppressive to him. A couple hours at the ice cream parlor, followed by an evening swim at the castle, sounded like heaven. 

* * *

Besides pie, Clark's favorite dessert was ice cream. He didn't have one flavor preference, though. He just liked the sensation each taste caused. The hiss of mint, the pucker of pineapple, the full fledged flavor of double chocolate fudge. When he was 6, on a trip to Metropolis, he'd been taken to Baskin Robbins, and had asked for a taste spoon of everything. The counter girl couldn't resist his grin, and he'd gotten it. 

This time, he settled on a hot fudge sundae, two scoops, one each of cherry vanilla swirl, and coffee chocolate chip. Lex ordered his usual, a chocolate dipped cone, with French vanilla frozen custard. It was his mother's favorite, and eating it brought back rare happy memories for him. 

Lex was hot, Clark thought, sitting down at the out of the way table Lex had chosen for them. He was dressed in what could only be called casual elegance -- dove gray linen pants, and, rare for Lex, a cotton shirt. It _was_ purple, though, Lex had to maintain his reputation. The shirt was open a few more buttons than was typical for Lex, and Clark could see a line of freckles. He wanted to trace them with his tongue, like a very special dot-to-dot. 

Speaking of tongues, Clark watched as Lex pointed his, and circled his cone, making obvious signs of enjoyment. With a few licks, the custard changed shape, from the tornadic swirl, to a smooth domed cylinder. When Lex stretched his tongue forward, and scooped a creamy mouthful right from the middle, Clark knew he was doing it on purpose. 

Lex was really enjoying his ice cream. But even more, he loved watching Clark enjoy himself. He didn't hold back, putting everything into his pleasure. And, his tastes were adventurous. Lex couldn' help but wonder if that attitude would hold true elsewhere. He hoped so. and he hoped to find out soon. Frozen custard was all well and good, but he deserved a different delicacy. 

Sensing the need to get out of the restaurant, Clark scarfed the rest of his sundae, and followed Lex to his car. Lex still had the last bite of his cone. and he handed it to Clark while he got in the car, then took it back and finished it. 

"Oh, damn." Clark said. 

"What?" Lex asked, worriedly, wondering what was wrong. Clark was staring at him. 

"I've, um, never tried that flavor. I was hoping for a taste." He grinned, and leaned towards Lex, placing a hand on the driver's side door behind Lex's head, and kissed him. 

Lex kissed him back. It was about damn time. 

"Well?" he said, when he could catch his breath. 

"Delicious. I don't know why they equate Vanilla with being boring. I don't know when I've been so excited. Can we go home now, and have a _real_ treat?" 

"Sure, Clark." Lex drove them both to the castle, anticipating a lot more protein intake that day. 

* * *

*My Treat 

I am not supposed to want this.  
They tell me  
Have a little self-control;  
But I can feel you   
sliding into my mouth  
hard, at first  
growing steadily warmer  
melting on my tongue.  
My creamsicle  
my dreamsicle  
Cherry Red  
cool vanilla  
I open wide  
to suck you in  
my quiescently frozen treat.  
Delectable midnight snack.  
Serves one. * 


End file.
